April Fool! Uruha Version
by Akiyama Kaira
Summary: the gazettE fanfic. Gimana ya trik Uruha buat ngejahilin para GazeBoys di hari April Mop?


**April Fool!**

-Uruha Version-

=XxX=

Title : April Fool! -Uruha Version-

Author : Akiyama Kaira

Fandom : the GazettE (band)

Genre : Humor

Disclaimer : Gajet ada di bawah naungan PSC hohoho~ tapi kalau Reita boleh juga kok buat saia *plak!*

Chara : Ruki (the GazettE Vocalist) as Ruki

Reita (the GazettE Bassist) as Reita

Uruha (the GazettE Guitarist) as Uruha

Aoi (the GazettE Guitarist) as Aoi

Kai (the GazettE Drummer) as Kai

=XxX=

1 April 2011

Malam itu, Uruha nyengir mesum(?) di kamar hotelnya. Gajet baru aja ngadain live. Sekarang Uruha berencana menjalankan rencana April Fool yang penuh dengan rencana jahil yang sudah direncanakan *abaikan*. Ia yakin seyakin kebo mandi di WC. Dengan keadaan Gajet yang capek abis live tentu mereka ngga akan ingat kalau hari ini ialah APRIL FOOL DAY alias april Mop. Halooo~~

Dengan penuh percaya diri melebihi kebo turun ke kebon, Uruha mengirim SMS ke target pertamanya.

[Uruha : berhenti pake embel – embel kebo! DX

Author : Hohoho~ tersinggung ya~? XDDDDD *kabur*]

**First Target : Aoi**

Seperti yang dijelaskan di atas, dia ngirim SMS tanpa pandang pulsa. Hohoho~ dia bener – bener kaum jahiler(?) sejati *ditabok Uru*

Beginilah percakapan mereka dalam SMS yang sudah dipersingkat sedemikian rupa…

_Uru : Ao~ belum tidur, kan?_

_Aoi : Belum. Napa nih?_

_Uru : Ee—ada yang mau kubicarain /_

_Aoi : He?_

_Uru : Etto~ ne, Ao-chan sebenernya dari dulu Uru tjintah Aoi. Sayang. Ngg… Eeeeee~_

Sementara itu di kamar Aoi, Aoi nyengir mesum keak om – om ganjen di pinggir jalan *ujan batu*. Dia ngerasa jadi orang paling beruntung kalau bisa dapetin si Uruha, sang gitaris the GazettE nan menawan(?) *digiles Uru*.

_Aoi : Mau! Gue mau jadi PACAR lu! Gyeehehehe~ XDD_

_Uru : APRIL MOP! Happy April Fool Day, Ao-kuuuuunnn~_

_Aoi : WHAAAAA- ? _

====Mission One : Succesful====

**Next Target : Kai**

Lagi – lagi Uru pake layanan SMS nih ceritanya. Yang penasaran yang penasaran ayuk ahh capcuss~~ *ketindih truk*

_Uru : Kaichuu~ Aku mau ngomong sesuatu /  
><em>

_Kai : Nani? Ngga tidur? Basok pagi kita ada meeting, lho. Terus kita latihan sampe petang, abis itu lusa pagi kita musti pergi ke kota lain. Cepetan tidur sana! Gue nggamau lu besok nguap - nguap nggajelas! Mulut lu bau!_

Krik…. Krik… Krik….

Uruha terdiam mematung memandangi cerocosan Kai. Walaupun Kai mengirimnya lewat SMS, tapi ketahuan banget cerewetnya. Sungguh menyakitkan sekali ocehan - ocehan sang leader barusan =_=. Tapi demi lancarnya April Fool Day…..

_Uru : Kaichuu~ dengerin aku dulu, deh /_

_Kai : Oke, oke. Bentar aja, yah. Gue lagi sibuk ngatur jadwal konser lusa, nih._

_Uru : T_T Dengerin deh~ dari dulu Uru tjintah sama Kai. Sayaaaangg~ beud. Walaupun Kai itu cerewet, ngatain kalo mulut Uru bau, tapi Uru teteup sayang Kai. Apalagi masakan Kai enaakk! Kai, mau jadi pacarku gak?_

JDERRRRR!

Otak Kai dipenuhi sound effect petir, tembakan Briptu Norman, ledakan Hiroshima Nagasaki, ledakan bom buku, tembakan Densus 88, ledakan gunung merapi bahkan ledakan gas elpiji. Dia udah keringet dingin bagai liat kebo makan harimau, *abaikan* kejang - kejang, mimisan ampe susah nafas bahkan muntah darah.

BRUUUKKK!

Kai pingsan mengenaskan.

====Mission Two : Response Unknown====

**Third Target : Reita**

Uruha udah males ngeluarin pulsa. Kebetulan dia ngeliat di kotak Chat Facebook-nya ada nama Reita dan Ruki yang lagi OL. Fufufu~

_**Uruha**__ Rei~ /_

_**Reita **__Yoo~_

_**Uruha**__ aku mau ngomong /_

_**Reita**__ ngomong aja, Ru~ Freedom of Speech. Hohoho~_

_**Uruha**__ Ee~ aku tau ini abnormal mengingat kita udah lama sahabatan. Tapi.. Ai Loph Yuu Soo Maaacchh Reeei~ YuuNoMiiSoWeeeell~_

Reita garuk – garuk idung(?) ngebaca teks English yang dikirim Uru dengan logat(?) alay-nisme. Itu bahasa mana, yah?

_**Reita**__ Uru, itu bahasa mana, sih? Terjemahin ke bahasa manusia, dong~_

_**Uruha**__ alah, gaya lu tadi ngomong 'freedom of speech'!_

_**Reita **__wekwekwek~_

_**Uruha**__ itu : I Love You So Much Rei~ You Know Me So WELL~_

_**Reita**__ Bentar,_

Kekekek~

Reita bilangnya 'bentar', maksudnya dia mau buka – buka kamus bahasa Inggris peninggalan neneknya yang udah lepek bin lecek. Haduuu~

Setelah mengerti artinya, Reita mengangguk – angguk mesum. Serasa jadi makhluk paling tampan di taman Safari Prigen Jatim *dicekek noseband*.

_**Reita**__ Hooo…_

_**Reita**__ Gue mau jadi pacar lu! ^0^_

_**Uruha**__ Benarkah? *0*_

_**Reita**__ Iyaaa~ sayangku~ cintakuuuhhhh~ mari kita bercintaaahh~ ahh ahh ahh~ ahh~ ahh~_

_**Uruha**__ APRIL MOOOPPPP! Happy April Fool Day, Reichuu~ ^0^_

_**Uruha**__ BTW, kalimat lu tadi bikin jijay, deh._

_**Uruha**__ kabur ah~_

_**-Uruha is Offline-**_

====Mission Three : Succesful====

**Last Target : Ruki**

Uruha yang punya akun FB segentong pakan kebo *ditendang* ganti akun terlebih dahulu buat nge-chat Ruki. Langsung aja deh~

_**Uruha**__ Malem, Rucchan~_

_**Ruki **__Yoo~_

_**Ruki **__Malem~_

_**Uruha**__ ada yang mau kubicarain /_

_**Ruki **__Weitz, apaan nih? Silakan deh~_

Kali ini Uruha yakin, Ruki bakal bisa ngerti teks bahasa Inggris berlogat alay-nisme yang bakalan dia kirim.

_**Uruha **__Ai Loph Yuu Soo Maaacchh Rucchaaaann~ Yuu soo imyuut kiyuut So good So nice. Pokoknya lengkap deh sepaket!_

_**Ruki **__ANJIIIIRRRR!_

_**Ruki **__GAY, LU!_

_**Ruki**__ MAHO, LU!_

_**Ruki **__MINGGAT LU DARI GAJET!_

_**Ruki**__ HOMO, LU!_

_**Ruki**__ NAJIIISSSS!_

_**Uruha **__ APRIL MOOOPP! Happy April Fool's Day, Rucchaaann~_

_**-Uruha is Offline-**_

====Mission Four : Succesful====

Kikikikikik~

Uruha cekikikan di pojokan kasur mengakui kehebatannya dalam menjahili(?) teman - temannya. Dia ngga nyangka semua temannya bakal percaya sama yang dia katakan. Wekwekwek~

Tiba - tiba pintu kamar Uruha terbuka dengan paksa entah bagaimana caranya. Terlihat sosok Aoi, Reita dan Ruki menggendong(?) Kai yang pingsan mengenaskan. Aura membunuh jelas terpampang di wajah mereka.

"URUHAAAAAA!"

**==END==**

Omake :

Setelas kejadian itu, esoknya Kai bertanya pada uruha dengan segenap keberaniannya setelah membaca jampi - jampi, dateng ke berbagai dukun dan nyembelih kebo.*author dilelepin ke lahar*

"Uru, kau bener - bener cinta sama Kai, ya?" Tanya Kai dengan wajah tanpa dosa bin polos binti innocent.

Suasana mendadak hening…

* * *

><p>Nyaaahaha~ udah bukan April Fool Day, sih. Tapi in i kan masih bulan April, yah hohoho ^0^<p>

Review sangat diharapkan ^^


End file.
